<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skephalo smutshots [REQUESTS OPEN] by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895655">Skephalo smutshots [REQUESTS OPEN]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O dynamic, AU, Gay, LGBTQ, M/M, Porn, Sex, Skephalo, Smutshots, Zarryl, anythingallowediguess, bottomboyhalo, bottomskep, daddy kink some chaps, genderbent, maid skeppy, shit withoit plot, topboyhalo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skephalo smutshots</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Requests and rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skephalo smutshots requests open, that’s basically it, throw a request or two in the comments next chap be out soon</p><p>Will do fucking anything</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>BBH and Skeppy go to a party but leave to get distracted with other fun things, female Skeppy, no kinks?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BBH and Skeppy go to a party but leave to get distracted with other fun things, female Skeppy, no kinks?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey sap, where’s your mum and dad? “</p><p>“I dunno prolly being in love somewhere”</p><p>With BHH and Skeppy</p><p>“Hey baby” Skeppy whined while in a blue crop top hoodie with a short black skirt accompanied by fishnet leggings and boots, and of course short blue hair</p><p>“Yea?” Bad said gently while pushing Skeppy up to a tree, green eyes piercing his blue ones, he was in a tuxedo </p><p>“That’s it mmm, ruin me please” </p><p>“I can’t muffin we’re all the way out here!” </p><p>“No one can hear us at the party, we’re too far away” bad cautiously groped Skeppys breast, getting a nod to continue, he pulls the hoodie off and bites Skeppys neck. Blue-purple sprinkling his skin.</p><p>“Farther?” He nodded yes basically begging me with his eyes. Bad reached a hand under his skirt and started rubbing. Skeppy getting wetter by the second. </p><p>“Inside please” he begged bad nodded and pulled his panties and leggings off leaving the skirt on, Skeppys wetness dropped a few drops onto the grass under them, Bad then shoved his finger in Skeppy, moving it inside of him, he puts another in scissoring with the two, and Skeppys noises raise up one evolving to a full fledged moan. </p><p>“I don’t have condoms if you want to go further,”</p><p>“You know what, let’s have another child, my big strong demon” bad reaches over and kisses Skeppy while inserting another finger in. </p><p>“Thats enough prep” he pulls the fingers out Skeppy feeling empty, he licks them off and then pulls his pants off, and grinds against Skeppys crotch to harden himself up more, then he pulls his boxers off and lines it up hesitating </p><p>“Please in n-now!” With Skeppys command he slowly pushes in, Skeppy was loud, and Bad loved it, he loved his noises, his face, his personality</p><p>Bad starts thrusting in Skeppy whines and moans</p><p>“Should I pull out or inside?” </p><p>“OH I-INSIDE p-please!” He stuttered out then after a few thrusts bad came and filled up Skeppy, </p><p>“What if your pregnant?”</p><p>“We can deal with another child, Sapnap turned out just fine” then the couple pulled each other in for a passionate kiss as Skeppys pussy leaked bads liquid</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Give me ideas by commenting! Pllsssss</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Little pup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skeppy goes into heat while he and bhh meet up a/b/o dynamic</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pet kink?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skeppy @Skeppy</p><p>Me and bad just met up!</p><p>[picture here]</p><p>
  <strong>420k comments. 69k retweets. 140k. Likes</strong>
</p><p>Zak POV</p><p>I am on the couch with bad watching a movie when I go into heat, and start whimpering, I usally would go to the bathroom and get my pills but he’ll notice</p><p>“Zak? You okay? You smell like you’re in heat or something” I whimper more</p><p>“Help me” whimpers getting louder,</p><p>“Uhhh okay” he pulls me into his lap and starts rubbing my crotch, I moan it feel so good. My tiny cock gets hard. He then pulls his hoodie and clothing off until he’s in boxers, he pulls my pants off and starts to grind against me, moans escape my mouth. He takes his underwear off and then mine, he leaves me then. Darryl is back in a few minutes with a little bottle in his hands. “Lube, can’t hurt my little puppy” he puts some on his fingers and then sticks one in me. I mewl at the sensation, he sticks in another and with his other hand pulls my hoodie off, while fingers inside he bites my neck and upper chest, sure to leave a mark.</p><p>“My little puppy” he kisses me going back to the BBH I know</p><p>“Please I need your t- inside PLEASE!” I scream he stops, pulls his fingers out snd puts lube on his cock he lines it up with me snd shoves it hard thrusts, I moan he continues.</p><p>“Feel good?” He asks then pressing his lips to my neck leaving more love bites</p><p>“Y-yea” he slows down a bit</p><p>“I think I’m gonna cum, should I inside you? I don’t want an unwanted pregnancy”</p><p>“Please! I w-want to be the father of your c-children! I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I love you” he speeds up again</p><p>“Me too puppy, me too” then he comes inside of me, his liquid feels good</p><p>”I love you”</p><p>“You too, we just did a bad thing” he reached in and kisses me passionately </p><p>“I don’t care, I like the bad thing” </p><p>BOUNUS </p><p>One fucking year later </p><p>Skeppy @Skeppy</p><p>me and Bad are proud to announce that we are married and have a son! His name is Sun</p><p>55k Comments. 38k retweets. 378k likes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not my fav thing bc I like bottom bad but it was fun to write!</p><p>Go check out my slow burn skephalo story too pls! That’s all :) (won’t update this til I get more on that I’m sorry)</p><p>Also after I do yours I’ll delete your comment, also sometimes I’d two requests are similar I would fuse them into one, so if your comment is gone I did yours!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bloody corruption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I don’t even know read to find out I know it’s bad written at 1 am</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger: female Skeppy, daddy kink, weirdass shit, bloodvines</p><p>Also Skeppys preggers during this oneshot</p><p>Plus if I don’t want to do a certain request I will delete the comment</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bad POV<br/>
“Hey Skeppy” I sit down in bed next to the little boy </p><p>“How’s the father doing?” </p><p>“I’m good, I got you a snack” I pull out the little piece of blood vine I had  </p><p>“Ooh what is it you thoughtful demon?” </p><p>“Something to help the child grow” my disguise starts to slip away and my lover sees the real me </p><p>“Okay put it in my mouth cmon” he opens up his mouth and I put the little leaf in his mouth, he starts chewing it </p><p>“Is it yummy?” </p><p>“It’s amazing but I want something to wash it down, something white and sticky that comes from my demon” </p><p>“I can do that” I shove my hand under his skirt and into his panties and put a little piece of blood vines in there, he’ll like the way it grows into him,</p><p>“What was that?” He reaches his hand down and rubs himself through his panties “what did you put in there bad boy?” </p><p>“Something, what it is isn’t important” </p><p>“Okay give me my milkies” I hum in response and pull down my pants he instantly comes over and starts sucking me off </p><p>“Whoa whoa horny eh?” He just continue sucking he moves his angle moving his tongue all over my dick, I’m quite sensitive so I cum after only a minute of treatment. Skeppy drinks up everything that comes out  </p><p>“Oh daddy so good! Now really what did you put in my panties cause I can feel it going up my pussy” </p><p>“Just a little part of the blood vines, I want my baby as corrupted as me” he frowns</p><p>“Why have it grow up my pussy? Why not have me eat a lot of it?” </p><p>“Because it’s gonna give you lots of pleasure as it grows” </p><p>“By any chance was that snack bloodvine?”</p><p>“Yep!” </p><p>“Your corrupted right? Shouldn’t you be enough?”</p><p>“I wanted you to get it straight from the source” I reach over and pull him into a kiss, I press my body against him as we start to make out on the bed I pull out a little piece of bloodvine I had that i was saving and pop it into his mouth, he pulls a way for a bit to eat it and then starts kissing me with tongue.  </p><p>“What are we doing?” </p><p>“I don’t really know,” then my boy lets out a moan “what’s that?” </p><p>“The vine, it’s just so I-“ he lets out a bunch of meowing noises I pull him my into my lap</p><p>“Mmm is my plan working?” </p><p>“M-maybe”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Goodboyhalo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Good takes over bad and fucks skeppy</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: rape kinda? Like no verbal consent but neither party says stop or try’s to get away, hate sex? Mean boihalo swearing, degrading, Skeppy crying, degrade kink? WORDS LIKE SLUT AND WHORE, d-daddy kink</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Good POV<br/>Where am I? </p>
<p>“Good morning bad! How you doing?”</p>
<p>“I’m not Bad, my name is Good” </p>
<p>“Love you okay?”</p>
<p>“STOP CALLING ME THAT JEF YOU FUCKING IDIOT!” </p>
<p>“did you just swear?” </p>
<p>“Yea I fucking did, because I’m goodboyhalo,” then I saw his pants tighten? Is he getting hard? </p>
<p>“Swear again”</p>
<p>“You dirty slut, is this turning you on?” He nodded and giggled </p>
<p>“I like this version of bad” he’s gonna regret that, I shove the little boy to the ground and violently bite his neck, nibbling slightly, he throws his arms around my neck </p>
<p>“More please I wish you were an asshole to me more” I smirk and violently rip his shirt off, i bruise up all off the skin I see, and he starts moaning, </p>
<p>“You got a pain kink slut? This makes you happy? Honestly I would try to make a wife outta ya but your such a hoe. Have you ever stripped at a stripper club before? I can bet you have. Hoe.” </p>
<p>“N-no it just feels good! I l-l t he p-pain-n. Al-Lso I-I’m a v-virgin” </p>
<p>“So you want this demon to take that? Want me to shove my cock up you and fill you up? I won’t be kind that’s for sure” I pressed up my lips to his and started kissing him, he leaned in trying not to lose a second of it. I bite his lips, he pulls back </p>
<p>“Cmon bitch you thought I wouldn’t hurt you? I’m a demon, I’m evil, unlike that other idiot that possesses this body at times, you want me more?” </p>
<p>“Plea-ase”  I smile satisfied </p>
<p>“Now whore should I? Or should I not?” He nods I pull off my pants, “before I treat you make daddy feel better” his eyes widen </p>
<p>“Big” </p>
<p>“You wanna try and suck the big thing?” I purred “you don’t have a choice”. He instantly wraps his mouth around it, licking my tip, i ruffle my hand through his hair. I push more of it into his mouth, I hear him choke, he’s crying now </p>
<p>“Hey your the one that got turned on by me”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry!” </p>
<p>“DID I TELL YOU THAT YOU COULD STOP!?!” </p>
<p>“N-no?” </p>
<p>“Ugh I don’t like you, Jef is much better” I pick him up and go to the bedroom and throw him on the bed, “You got lube? I don’t want you in the doctors office”</p>
<p>“Closet, box with toys and other stuff” </p>
<p>“For you or does that innocent thing actually fuck with you?”</p>
<p>“I just know that he has them, I’ve never used them, and he doesn’t fuck me” </p>
<p>“Well that’s one good thing about me, I’m rough in bed, but I like to pleasure my toys” </p>
<p>Good picks up Skeppy and holds him close placing him in his lap, the little guy squirms until he’s comfortable </p>
<p>“Can I keep you 🥺” Skeppy asks</p>
<p>“We can have that arranged, you’ve grown on me” Skeppy comes in for the kiss, AHHH GOOD KISSES BACK ITS A HOME RUN KVGYDSRSUTXUGUGDYGJH </p>
<p>“I love you, now-“ Skeppy leaves his lap and spreads his legs “dick 😡”</p>
<p>“FINE you little cute monster” he gives a kiss to Skeppy and gayness ensues</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TAYY IM GONNA GO TO HORNY JAIL AS WELL OWO</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>